battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Carsaltarni Empire
The Carsaltarni Empire was a brutal, conquering empire that sought to expand throughout the galaxy in an attempt to cope with their homeworld Vermari's increasing demand for natural resources. They first began their expansion beyond Vermari on 20,000 BCE, 200 years after defeating and enslaving another race that inhabited the planet, the Ulmari. As time passed, the Carsaltarni began going on a rampage of conquest and destruction throughout their sector of the galaxy, enslaving any they encountered. Eventually, the Carsaltarni met their end after their failed invasion of Terra and their subsequent defeat and annexation into the Dravimosian Empire. History The Carsaltarni, like the Humans, were a brutal and warlike race. The Carsaltarni are believed to have discovered written language between 80,000 BCE to 60,000 BCE. By 20,200 BCE the Carsaltarni and their rivals, the Ulmari, were reaching the industrial age and eventually fought for dominance over Vemari. By 20,000 BCE Vermari was in need of more natural resources to feed an aggressive and comsumate culture after centuries of war. This forced the Empire to expand in order for the resources that it needed. As the Empire expanded into the vast void of space, it encountered other races and bit by bit, conquered them. These were mainly space empires that were recently developing while others have been at pre-industrial levels. Time passed and as it further expanded, it has conquered about 10 other alien races and has a huge empire across the Orion Arm. In the 20th century the Empire would find Terra and its native race of the Humans. The Carsaltarni tried to conquer them as well, but they underestimated the attention that the galaxy had put on the newly discovered race, as well as the stubborness of the Humans. Within a year, the Carsaltarni were beat out of the Sol System militarily and politically. Determined to still enslave the Humans, the Carsaltarni made an agreement with the Pact of Stars in order to reach Terra. This plan ultimatly backfired, as the entry of the Pact into the war forced the Grand Alliance into the war as well. With the Grand Alliance aiding the Humans, Carsaltarni forces were outmatched, and after a few months of bitter and bloody warfare across the planet, they were forced off of Terra and were on the retreat. Following the defeat of the military in the attack of Terra, Carsaltarni forces were in a slow but steady retreat across their Empire. As the situation worsened, a number of light warships and civilian vessels fled the Empire and established a new colony far away so that the Carsaltarni Empire may survive in some form. As Dravimosian, Regenetech, and Centri warships converged on Vermari, the Empire suffered for its past sins. The Ulmari, enslaved for millenia, rose up when Grand Alliance ships showed up in the Vermari atmosphere. As the slave rebellion rapidly spread across the planet, the last of the Carsaltarni home fleet was obliterated and Grand Alliance forces began to bombard the planet. After nearly two years of bloody struggle, the Grand Alliance and Ulmari rebels had forced the surrender of Carsaltarni military and civilian forces across the planet. The battle resulted in the loss of millions of military personel and billions of casualties overall. A month later, the Carsaltarni Emperor and the last of the Carsaltarni fleet was captured in a decisive battle in the Alpha Centuauri system, finally ending the war. A Grand Alliance provisional government was established to govern over the homeland sectors of the former Empire, yet the fate of the entire Carsaltarni species was uncertain. The Centri, although not part of the Grand Alliance, openly advocated genocide of the Carsaltarni and handing over Vermari to the Ulmari as payment for their millenia of suffering. The Dravimos outright refused, as per their self-imposed mandate to preserve life. The Regenetech and Azaranians, while not supportive of genocide, did not believe the Carsaltarni could be allowed to reign free, but were uncertain of what to do. Years went by without a conclusive answer. A new phase of the Seventh Galactic War had broke out, pitching the Centri and their allies in the Grand Compact against the Grand Alliance. With the Centri no longer excercizing any influence in the provisional government, genocide was ruled out as an option, to the disapointment of some Ulmari leaders. As the war stalled most efforts to establish a stable government, news of the new Carsaltarni colony reached Vermari and the Grand Alliance. While unable to destroy this new empire because the war effort demanded all Grand Alliance resources, the provisional government was instructed to form a new government as a counter to this new Empire's claim. Unable to believe that a lasting agreement between the Carsaltarni and Ulmari could be achieved, the Regenetech and Azaranians pulled out, leaving the Dravimos with the problem. Aided by a token Dravimosian and Ulmari garrison, the provisional goverment set about its plans. On one side of the planet was to be a re-established Carsaltarni Empire. On the other, occupying the historical lands of the Ulmari, was to be the Ulmari Democratic State. Both states were to be in the Dravimosian Empire as part of the peace deal. With no other real option other than occupation, the Carsaltarni accepted. The Ulmari were much more skeptical, yet their eventually folded as well. The entry of both these races into the Dravimosian Empire increased Dravimosian morale and resolve. Intending to annex the Humans upon their discovery and failing, the Dravimosian government was satisfied that other races were brought into the Empire. Adding the Carsaltarni and Ulmari also brought new troops, resources, and industrial potential to be brought against the Grand Compact. Although the war dragged on and more and more Carsaltarni died once again, Vermari slowly began to recover. Despite raids by Compact forces and the fact that most of the planet remaind ashen and barren, the future of Vermari and the Carsaltarni appeared to be one that was bright, fruitful, and peaceful. Government Before annexation, the Carsaltarni Empire's form of government revolved around a form of totalitarian dictatorship surrounded behind the figure of Emperor. Some people within the Empire attempted to dispose of the Emperor and all these attempts were met with brutal suppression. Post-annexation, the Empire retained the monarchy at the cost of much of the Emperor's power. A seperate legislative branch was established as a counter to the Emperor's constitutional power. The military exists as a third branch, requiring the joint agreement between the legislature and the Emperor in order to initiate aggressive action against another nation or entity. The military is also required to prevent one branch removing the other. The capital of the Empire is Tyraxi. To both protect the Empire as well as discourage any future attempts at fighting the Ulmari, a contingent of Xeraji troops and Dravimos officers are stationed at the Tyraxi Imperial Military Base, which houses ground armor, aircraft, and space fighters. Other similar military installations are scattered across the Empire. Culture Religion Before the Great Purge, the Carsaltarni had mainly polytheistic religions until the Empire finally purged any and all religion within the Empire. However some religion survived the Great Purge and thus they are able to practice them in private. The four major remaining religions are Anciasism, Cikirasism, Jutism, and Kitorism, all four of which the Imperial regime wanted to eradicate. The situation was bad in the Imperial regime. Anyone caught practicing these religions before the Empire's annexation and reformation would be put to death. Social Customs The Carsaltarni, before the reformation, tended to harvest other alien species not only for trading with other species but also because of Kirmorir. Kirmorir, being a dedication to the victory over the Ulmari, was a bloody celebration where the Carsaltarni would eat the harvested biomass of the harvested species as a symbol of pride and of their continuing conquest of the galaxy. Kirmorir was abolished during the reformation, and any caught are typically executed. The Reaperiaosma was a holy day for the Empire which celebrated their further conquest and their attempts to rebuild their world. The Reaperiaosma, due to its typical mass slaughter of the religious, was outlawed and banned in the reformation. According to Carsaltarni tradition, if a female is defeated in battle by a male it is considered a chance of being declared as man and wife during marriage and these battles usually tend to be dangerous and bloody. Despite considerable reformation, Carsaltarni culture is still quite martial and brutal, with most arguments or disputes being resolved in typically bloody fights and bouts. Biology The Carsaltarni are a humanoid species, standing on two legs. Each leg has six toes and each arm has six fingers. The Carsaltarni are a muscular race and are quite strong, being on par with the Dravimos and stronger than Humans. The Carsaltarni have a fanged mouth, slit-like nostrils and reptilian eyes. Military The Carsaltarni military in its days as a tyrannical arm of the government was a force to be feared. Now, the military is still expanding to police its territory as well as aid the Dravimosian Empire in war. The Carsaltarni military is known for its dependence on heavy armor, and shock troops to fight bitter ground wars on planets, inflicting as much damage to the enemy and its infrastructure as possible while shrugging off major damage. As a result, Carsaltarni air power is considered second-rate compared to other races. With the inclusion of the Empire into the Dravimosian Empire, air power is largely considered irrelevant, as other races can fill in that gap. The Carsaltarni Space Fleet is regarded as more or less equal to other Type II or Type II races, and can hold its own in most cases. The Carsaltarni Navy has little to speak of it, with it mostly being used as artillery to back up the ground forces. Technology Though they are very advanced, the Carsaltarni are nowhere near the level of the technology of the major powers. However, like the humans, they can quickly adapt their enemies' technologies against them. They are classified as a type II civilization on the Kardashev scale and, if they were to stand apart from Dravimosian society, a Type III on the Scrawland Scale. Carsaltarni civilization is notable for its intensive use of the unstable crystalline mineral Elerium. Elerium is used by the Carsaltarni as fuel for weaponry and power plants. Despite being considered a dead end in terms of technological development by Dravimosian scientists, the Carsaltarni continue to use it. Elerium does have its merits. Elerium weaponry was devestating during the Battle of Terra, and a Carsaltarni fleet managed to destroy a Mech fleet in the Battle of Elyseria thanks to the unpredictability of Elerium weaponry. Category:Nations Category:Alien Nations